Ten Faced Buttercup!
by Do Shu123
Summary: Buttercup lives with 10 personalities inside her! What happens when a certain green eyed boy catches her and her personalities attention!


**I'm sorry for not updating Demon's Sacrifice or Flower lately! DX So me wrote other story so u fans won't get too crazy… Disclaimer: DOESN'T OWN PPGs OR RBBs, based off ten-faced by Gumi (I prefer niconico chorus). If you see number in front of Buttercup's name that is the personalities. 2****nd**** is the obedient one, 3****rd**** is optimistic, 4****th**** is arrogant, 5****th**** is flirt (somehow), 6****th**** is lazy, 7****th**** is rebel, 8****th**** is slut (?), 9****th**** is cheerful, 10****th**** is sad/depressed (or in some cases emo)**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

I sighed yet again, today was just another stupid day in Townsville. It was so boring, almost all the villains retired! And to top it off our AC is broken! Oh god why do you hate me? GRR… I feel like punching something… Oh no, she's trying to take over. I fell on my knees, holding my head.

* * *

**7****th**** Buttercup's POV**

UGH! I wanna kill something so bad! I punched a gaping hole in the wall, wondering what the hell happened to my room. It use to be black, dark green skulls, and punk rock posters all over. But man it was so fucking HOT! Wait… I broke the AC last week. DAMN IT ALL! I walked downstairs, where I was greeted by my least favorite sister.

"Sup bitch" I snarled walking pass my redheaded sister, she glared and walked upstairs. I checked the calendar. WHAT THE FUCK?! It was Saturday last time I checked, now it's Tuesday?! Aw man that means I'm missing my summer! Man, I don't feel so good all of sudden… I blacked out.

* * *

**10****th**** Buttercup's POV**

I woke up to find myself in the kitchen. Oh man that means I missed the last day of school! Now I feel even more sad. I checked the date, IT'S JULY?! SINCE WHEN?! I walked into the living room to find Bubbles coloring. "Bubs, since when is it July?" I asked glumly. Bubbles looked at me, then said really quick, "Oh um you blacked out on graduation!" I was about to cry, I wanted to graduate, so I wouldn't have repeat! Bubbles saw this and said, "Don't worry you still graduated!" That made me feel a whole lot better. I feel sorta dizzy, and blacked out…

* * *

**9th Buttercup's POV**

I found myself in the living room with Bubs! AND SHE'S COLORING!

"YAY! CAN I COLOR WITH YOU ONEE-CHAN?!" I asked hyper. I love coloring with Bubs! Bubs handed me my favorite color, lime green! As I colored a flower, the crayon broke! I screamed, "ONEE-CHAN I'M SOOOO SOORRY I BROKE YOUR CRAYON!" She saw this and smiled and said, "Look on the bright side onee-chan!" I smiled, I suddenly don't feel so good, and all I saw was black…

* * *

**3****rd**** Buttercup's POV**

I saw myself holding a broken lime green crayon and Bubbles smiling.

"Don't worry Bubs, we could tape it back together!" I said getting the tape, wrapping it around the broken crayon. Handing it to a really happy Bubs! I smiled, and walked to Blossom's room seeing if she needs help. I knocked, saying, "Blossom you need any help?" Blossom said, "Come in!" I walked inside of Blossom's room. The walls were light pink, decorated with hot pink furniture, and a blush pink canopy bed. I smiled at Blossom, who's sitting at her hot pink desk. I saw a lot of files on her desk. I thought those were bothering her so I lifted them and tried to set it down on to her bed. But I slipped! The files were a mess. I began apologizing, but Blossom shouted,

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" I ran out, walking back to my room, I was just trying to help and she can't even lift that many files! I felt weird, and nest thing I saw was black…

* * *

**4****th**** Buttercup's POV**

I opened my eyes, finding myself in the hallway of my house. That's strange, last thing I remember is that I was showing off to Princess. I smirked, she probably saw I was better than her in everything and ran off. I wonder why her name is Princess any way, when she's noting like a princess! I jumped into bed, thinking about my victory. I heard dad calling me for dinner, but I didn't really want to move… I felt bizarre, and everything faded to black…

* * *

**6****th**** Buttercup's POV**

I opened one eye to find myself on my bed. Oh good I could nap… But Professor kept yelling my name for dinner… I sighed and got my ass off my bed. I felt so sleepy and blacked out. SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LET ME SLEEP?!

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I awoke to my name being screamed, so I went downstairs and saw…

* * *

**CLIFFY XD! So please don't beg me to hurry, or that will make me nervous! 5 reviews and I'll continue!**


End file.
